


Je suis là, avec toi

by Enamis2001



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters Bashing, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack protect Mac, Suicide Attempt, Whump, dad!Jack, love between father and son, macriley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Quand Jack revient enfin de sa mission, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son garçon si perdu et désespéré.Peut-être qu'une bonne conversation avec l'équipe est ce qu'il lui faut pour enfin commencer à guérir ?
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 6





	Je suis là, avec toi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I got you, here, with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018305) by [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001). 



> Donc, ma troisième fanfiction !  
> Je suis super contente de vous la présenter, je crois que c'est la plus longue que j'ai faite sur ce fandom.   
> C'était surtout centrée sur la relation entre Jack et Mac, mais j'ai quand même réussis à insérer un peu de MacRiley, pour mon propre bien !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Attention, il y a mention de suicide, même si on ne va pas jusqu'à l'act en lui-même.

Etre un agent secret n’était une chose facile.

Entre infiltration, combats, imprévus, mensonges, kidnapping… Il y en avait assez pour en faire des cauchemars terrifiants, et accumuler plus de traumatismes en un jour qu’une personne normale n’en aurait durant toute une vie.

D’autant plus qu’ils n’étaient pas reconnus pour leurs performances, et qu’ils se contentaient d’être les hommes du bien de l’ombre.

C’était suffisant de savoir qu’ils réglaient plus de conflits que n’importe quelle autre organisation du monde.

Mais cela rendaient aussi les relations humaines difficiles. Devoir cacher son véritable travail, devoir se cacher sous une fausse identité… à la longue, cela devenait fatiguant, et de temps en temps, on en vient à espérer que tout s’arrêtera un jour.

Angus MacGyver était un de ces agents-là. Il avait accumulé plus de traumatismes que quiconque d’autre dans son agence.

Entre un père absent durant plus de dix-huit ans, une mère morte à ses cinq ans, les horreurs de l’armée, la mort, le pillage, la torture, la pauvreté, les cruautés faites aux pauvres citoyens, mais aussi la mort de l’un de ses amis, le poids de devoir choisir entre ce qui était mauvais et ce qui était pire, la mort de son père en le protégeait, apprendre que sa mère faisait partie d’une organisation cherchant à éliminer près de la moitié de la population ‘pour le plus grand bien’, sa tante qui avait reprit le travail, puis qui était morte voulant aussi le protéger…

Ouais, Mac faisait partie de ces personnes que la vie n’avait pas épargné.

Alors il s’était reposé sur sa famille de coeur, celle qu’il croyait toujours être là pour lui. Mais Jack a du s’en aller pour une mission super dangereuse. Cela fait plusieurs années qu’il n’avait pas parlé à Cage. Leanna est morte en mission, détruisant Bozer qui s’était aussi éloigné de lui un moment. Desi et lui, ça avait fini par aller de mal en pire, créant des conflits du genre nucléaire entre eux. Russ n’était pas quelqu’un de confiance, n’étant jamais honnête envers eux, leur cachant des informations très importantes, ne les révélant que quand il était trop tard.

Les trois seuls en qui il avait une parfaite confiance était Bozer, Matty et Riley. Peut-être parce qu’ils faisaient partit de l’équipe d’origine. Peut-être parce qu’il connaissait Bozer depuis plus de vingt ans, que Matty était comme la mère qu’il n’avait jamais eu, et que Riley avait prouvé mainte et mainte fois qu’elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle…

Mais depuis Codex, des tensions étaient restés entre eux tous. Oh, il se doutait bien que Matty et Bozer ne faisaient que s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il avait eu mal quand il avait compris qu’ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance à cent pour cent.

Quand à Riley, elle était devenue plus distante que jamais. Pourtant il savait qu’elle lui faisait confiance. Elle l’avait défendu, l’avait suivit, l’avait protégé malgré le fait qu’il n’avait pas le moindre plan, au risque de devenir elle-même une traitresse de son pays.

Alors pourquoi ?

Mac avait l’impression que toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chers finissaient toujours par l’abandonner d’une façon ou d’une autre, le laissant seul, dans le noir, sans lumière pour le guider.

Et il en avait assez de se sentir aussi désespéré, aussi dépendant des autres. Il en avait assez de devoir prendre des décisions qui, quoi qu’il se passait, couteraient forcement la vie à quelqu’un… Charlie, Lasky, son père, Gwen, et tant d’autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom…

Il voulait juste arrêter de souffrir, de se sentir aussi fragile, désemparé.

Mac agrippa l’arme dans sa main. Il n’avais jamais aimé les armes à feu, et c’était bien pour une raison. Après avoir vécu dans l’armée, et vu tout le mal que ces choses faisaient dans le monde, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être répugné.

Et c’était pourtant cet objet qui lui permettra enfin de se reposer.

Il tourna l’arme dans sa main, encore et encore, passant en revu tout les mécanismes qui en faisait quelque chose de létal, de dangereux. Il se répétait en boucle ses différents constituants, à quoi ils servaient, à quoi ils pouvaient servir d’autre.

Il continua comme cela pendant des heures, jusqu’à ce que la porte d’entrée ne s’ouvre avec fracas et qu’une voix grave qu’il connaissait bien se fasse entendre.

\- Mac ! Devine qui vient de protéger le monde une fois de plus d’une ordure de première ?

Jack Dalton. Son ami. Son frère. Son père de substitution. Après plus de quatre ans, il entendait enfin sa voix.

Sa haute stature passa par l’ouverture menant au salon, souriant à pleine dents. Sourire qu’il perdit vite en voyant Mac, assis sur son canapé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux humides et cernés, les cheveux ébouriffés, et une arme dans la main.

Une arme à feu.

\- Mac ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Jack parlait doucement, se rapprochant de lui lentement, un pas à la fois. Il se débarrassa de son sac en chemin, et mit ses mains devant lui comme pour calmer un animal sauvage.

\- Mac ? Répéta-t-il cherchant à provoquer la moindre réponse chez son ami.

Sauf que celui-ci ne disait pas un mot, l’arme toujours serrer fermement dans sa main. Il était en état de choque, ne croyant pas se qu’il voyait devant ses yeux.

Jack parvint jusqu’au canapé, et tenta de prendre l’arme des mains de Mac. Sauf que celui-ci ne voulait pas la lâcher.

_Non ! C’était sa seule chance de ne plus souffrir !_

Cette pensée réveilla Mac, qui s’éloigna d’un bond derrière la table basse.

\- Non !

\- Mac, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Jack cherchant à s’approcher une nouvelle fois.

\- Rien ! Rien ne va !

Les larmes contenus dans ses yeux rouges finirent par tomber, brouillant le regard du jeune homme.

\- Rien ne va Jack… Je n’ai plus personne, tout le monde est mort, ou partis, ou distant, ou ne me faisant si peu confiance… Je ne veux plus de cette vie, Jack.

\- Wow, wow, wow, ralentit un peu. Qui est mort ?

\- Mon père, ma tante maternelle, Lasky, Charlie, et tellement d’autre dont je ne connais pas le nom ! Tout le monde meurt autour de moi ! Personne n’est en sécurité !

Jack ne comprenait pas plus ce que racontait Mac, mais il savait que ça n’aurait pas plus de sens maintenant que plus tard. Il demandera plus tard les détails à Matty.

\- Je suis là, moi, lui dit-il doucement en arrivant à son niveau.

Il tenta de nouveau de prendre l’arme, mais Mac le poussa et s’éloigna une fois de plus.

\- Non !

\- Mac, calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! Je suis encore là, et Matty, Bozer, Riley…

A l’entente des prénoms de ses amis, les pleurs de Mac redoublèrent d’intensité, au point où il n’arrivait presque plus à respirer.

\- Matty, Bozer ? Ils ne me font plus autant confiance qu’avant ! Ils pensent que je suis brisé ! Et ça doit faire plusieurs jours que je n’ai pas parlé à Riley !

Il eut un rire amer, tout en caressant le métal froid de l’arme de sa main libre. Il continuait d’haleter, le souffle court, le visage rouge du manque d'oxygène rapportait à ses poumons.

Jack finit par en avoir marre, et surtout était terrifié de l’homme en face de lui. Où était passé le gamin trop sur de lui, inventif, courageux, souriant ? Qui était l’homme abattu en face de lui ?

Il s’approcha d’un pas vif, et d’un coup de main, frappa le poignet de Mac qui lâcha l’arme par réflexe. Jack s’en empara et la posa la plus loin possible de Mac. Puis il se rapprocha de son fils de coeur, et le prit dans ses bras.

Les pleurs de Mac lui brisaient le coeur, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu’il se sente mieux. On était bien loin de la crise de panique provoquée par une mission ayant presque mal tourné.

On était en plein dans la dépression, dans la douleur qu’on s’inflige à nous-même dans le but de justifier le fait de devoir mourir afin de protéger les autres. On en était au point où Mac ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, à qui parler pour soulager sa conscience.

\- Shhh, je suis là, je suis là… Je ne partirai plus, je te le promet.

Il continua à lui chuchoter des paroles vides de sens, le berçant jusqu’à ce que ses pleurs se calment, et que sa respiration redevienne normale. Jack en profita pour le faire rassoir sur le canapé, et Mac n’attendit pas plus de dix minutes pour tomber dans un profond sommeil.

_Toutes ces émotions ont du le fatigué._

Jack soupira, et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais ce qu’il savait, c’était que des têtes tomberont s’il n’aimait pas les explications que l’équipe avait à lui fournir. Pour l’instant, il devait se concentrer sur Mac, et demain, il rassemblerait tout le monde.

Il envoya tout de même un message à Matty, la prévenant qu’il était de retour, et qu’ils avaient beaucoup d’explications à lui fournir dès demain. Oh, et que Mac prendrait au moins une semaine de vacances, non négociable.

Elle tenta bien de lui dire que c’était impossible, mais Jack fut ferme, et qu’à moins l’apocalypse était annoncé et que la seule personne capable de sauver le monde était Mac, alors son garçon allait prendre du repos bien mérité.

Puis il éteint son téléphone, et se leva pour préparer un diner digne de ce nom. Mac ne savait pas cuisiner, c’était un fait, et il se demandait comme il avait réussit à survivre aussi longtemps juste avec des plats à emporter.

Il recouvrit Mac d’un plaid et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit souvent la peine de vérifier que tout allait bien de son côté, reprenant son rôle de gardien très à coeur après la scène qui l’avait accueillit. Et à part quelques cauchemars, Mac dormit plus au moins profondément.

Il finit par le réveiller pour manger, avant qu’il ne le pousse à aller dormir dans sa chambre jusqu’au lendemain. Mac était tellement déconnecté qu’il ne remarqua rien du tout.

Il s’allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Jack retourna sur canapé et alluma la télévision, remerciant le fait que Mac aimait trop les dessins animés et les jeux-video pour la démonter.

Il passa la nuit comme ça, et se réveilla à l’aube, en sursaut. Il avait rêvé être arrivé trop tard, que Mac avait déjà appuyé sur la gâchette, et qu’il l’avait retrouvé dans sa propre mare de sang.

Jack se leva en se frottant les yeux, et passa une tête dans la chambre de Mac, le trouvant encore en train de dormir. Il sourit et ferma la porte.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Mac sans surveillance. Qui savait ce qu’il ferait en son absence. La seule solution serait de l’emmener avec lui à Phoenix, et de le laisser en main d’un des agents pendant qu’il discutait avec le reste de l’équipe.

Mac se réveilla à ce moment-là, et Jack ne l’avait jamais vu ressemblé autant à un enfant que maintenant.

\- Mac, bien dormis ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Jack se leva et se mit devant lui.

\- Je dois aller à Phœnix, et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, si tu veux bien.

Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait lui donner le choix. Mais Mac acquiesça de la tête, faisant soupirer Jack de soulagement.

Après un petit déjeuner, Jack prévint qu’il serait là dans quinze minutes, et qu’elle avait intérêt à appeler toute l’équipe, et de préparer un endroit où Mac pourrait se reposer.

_Je pensais qu’il était en vacance ?_

_Je ne laisserai pas hors de ma vue pour le moment._

Ils arrivèrent à Phoenix en dix minutes. Un agent était à l’entrée dans le but de conduire Mac jusqu’à l’une des salle de repos, tandis que Jack se dirigeait vers la Salle d’Opération.

Bien qu’il était assez énervée contre eux d’avoir bousillé Mac autant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous réunit.

\- Hey, hey ! Regardez qui est de retour !

Riley fut la première à se retourner, et à se jeter dans ses bras ouverts.

\- Jack !

\- Hey, choupette. Tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es de retour, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- C’est bon de vous revoir Dalton, lui sourit Matty.

\- Un sourire ! Matty, vous me gâtez !

Bozer s’approcha de lui après que Riley l’ai lâché, et le prit aussi dans se bras.

\- Bozer ! Comment vas-tu ? Enfin produit, ce film ?

\- Non, mais bientôt ! Lui sourit-il en le lâchant.

Desi s’approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Jack sourit et la tira vers lui, lui faisant aussi un câlin.

\- Merci d’avoir protéger Mac en mon absence, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, et le relâcha.

Jack posa la tête sur la nouvelle tête du groupe.

\- Je vois qu’on a un nouveau parmi nous.

\- Russel Taylor. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Jack Dalton.

Il s’approcha dans le bit de lui serrer la main, que Jack accepta.

\- Moi, aussi, Taylor, et pas qu’en bien.

\- Ah, j’avoue avoir fait de mauvaises choses, mais j’ai décidé de changer.

Jack hocha la tête une fois, et perdit son sourire. Il croisa les bras et lança un regard à chaque personne dans la pièce.

\- Maintenant que les présentation sont faites, et que les embrassades ont été échangés, quelqu’un pourrait-il m’expliquer pourquoi Mac avait un flingue dans la main que je suis passé le voir hier soir ?

Le silence déjà pesant à cause de son air sérieux et déçu, devint horrifié devant les paroles de Jack.

\- Mac avec un flingue dans la main ? Répéta Matty.

\- Oui, Matty. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça, même après le Caire. Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé durant ces quatre ans d’absence pour que cet enfant soit si brisé qu’il cherche à se tuer ?

\- Se tuer ?

Riley sentit ses genoux faiblir, et tomba au sol. Bozer posa une main sur son épaule, l’autre lui couvrant la bouche. Matty avait les yeux écarquillés, choquée. Russ et Desi détournèrent le regard.

\- Non, il ne ferait pas ça, si ? Jack, dis-moi que c’est faux, le supplia Riley.

\- Riley, je suis entré, et je l’ai vu assis sur son canapé, l’arme dans la main, chargée. Il avait un regard vide, fatigué. Alors que quelqu’un m’explique pourquoi mon garçon se retrouve dans cet état-là ! Finit-il par rugir.

\- Calmez-vous Dalton. Et asseyez-vous. C’est une longue histoire.

Matty commença à raconter les évènements passés durant qu’il était parti chassé un terroriste fou furieux. Durant toute l’histoire , il garda un visage impassible, ne laissant pas transparaître une émotion. Son masque se brisa quand ils parlèrent de la mort de Charlie, de Nemesis, et du fait que Mac a du sacrifier la vie d’un innocent pour sauver la vie de la ville en entière.

Il prit Riley dans ses bras, sachant qu’elle devait se sentir très coupable que Mac avait du en arriver là jusque-là à cause d’elle. Il lui murmura que ce n’était pas de sa faute, et qu’ils en discuteraient plus tard.

Il haussa les sourcils quand il entendit que Desi et Mac étaient sortis ensemble avant de rompre, pour de nouveau sortir ensemble, et rompre à nouveau.

\- Je savais qu’il allait soit t’aimer soit te détester, mais jamais je n’aurai cru que vous arriverez là. Après tout, vous êtes sacrement différents l’un de l’autre. Vous n’avez aucuns points communs en dehors des missions.

Desi baissa les yeux, sachant que Jack avait raison sur toute la ligne. Même Mac l’avait dit. Ils ne vont bien que quand tout va mal autour d’eux.

Matty arriva jusqu'à la mort du Superviseur, et Jack baissa la tête en hommage à cet homme qui aimait malgré tout son fils.

\- Puis vint Codex.

\- Codex.

\- La mère de Mac avait, disons, une idée bien arrêtée sur comment préserver la planète, en exterminant près de la moitié de la population mondiale, expliqua Bozer.

\- La mère de Mac ? La mère de cet ange qui s’en voudrait pour la mort d’un pigeon ? S’étonna Jack.

\- Elle-même, affirma Riley. Et quand elle fut morte, sa petite soeur, Gwendolyn, a reprit la flambeau. Une femme charmante.

Jack haussa les sourcils. Matty lui expliqua l’histoire avec le Marchant, puis Riley continua en expliquant que Mac avait décidé d’infiltrer Codex sans le dire à personne. Ils l’avaient accusé de trahison -Jack ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard furieux qu’elle lança à Russ et Desi- et qu’elle avait décidé de suivre Mac après avoir découvert où il était. Elle avait fait du mieux qu’elle pouvait pour le protéger pendant son absence.

Jack sentit sa fierté montait devant ce que sa fille presque-adoptive avait accomplit.

\- Tu as fait exactement ce que j’aurai fait, la complimenta-t-il. Merci de n’avoir pas perdu confiance en Mac.

Riley lui sourit faiblement, alors que Jack vit que Desi avait baissé une nouvelle fois le regard, et finit par lui expliquer comment la tante Gwen était morte, le protégeant aussi. Jack sentit son coeur se briser en comprenant que Mac avait de nouveau plus aucune famille biologique. Mais rien ne se comparait à la fureur qui lui prenait les tripes.

\- J’arrive pas à y croire…

Il posa ses doigts contre ses yeux, cherchant à faire passer la migraine lui prenant le crâne.

\- Matty, Bozer, je pensais que depuis le temps que vous connaissez Mac, vous sauriez mieux que quiconque qu’il n’est pas du genre à commettre un act de trahison contre un monde qu’il a juré à protéger. Surtout toi Bozer. Tu es son ami d’enfance. Tu aurais du lui faire plus confiance.

\- Dalton…

\- Dalton rien du tout, Matty ! Il a vécu bien pire durant la guerre, et pourtant il n’a jamais baissé les bras, il n’a jamais refusé de faire son travail. J’ai du souvent le tirer de situations horribles parce qu’il voulait absolument sauver des innocent !s Finit-il par cirer d’exaspération. Alors pourquoi déciderait-il de tuer la moitié du globe sur un coup de tête ? Une terre qu’il protège depuis près de dix ans ? Allez-y, donnez-moi une explication valable !

Matty resta silencieuse, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre, car elle savait que Jack avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle connaissait le dossier de chacun de ses agents sur le bout des doigts, elle savait que Mac avait vécu d’horribles choses, mais qu’il n’avait jamais baissé les bras devant la difficulté. Encore plus, elle connaissait le coeur de Mac. Ce jeune homme si bon, si pure, qu’il répugne ne serait-ce que toucher une arme-à-feu.

L’avait-elle brisé au point qu’il veuille en finir ?

Bozer sentit les larmes couler de son visage. Il savait. Il savait que Mac n’était du genre à vouloir faire ‘ka-boom’ à la moitié de la planète. Mais il avait douté au début. Il avait finit par comprendre et lui avait envoyé un message d'avertissement contre le missile, mais à quoi cela servait vraiment s’il avait perdu la confiance du mec, de son frère, qui lui avait sauver la peau plus d’une fois ?

Jack ne fit rien pour soulager leur culpabilité, et se tourna vers Russ.

\- Toi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai l’impression qu’une partie de toute cette histoire est de ta faute.

\- Jack…

\- Rien du tout. Mentir, manipuler, arranger la vérité à ta manière, ce sont tes compétences. Mac te faisait confiance, malgré le fait que tu as du lui mentir au visage plus d’une fois. Et c’est comme ça que tu le remercie ?

Jack ne perdit pas plus de temps et se tourna vers Desi.

\- Quand à toi, Desi chérie… Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Quelque soit le choix de Mac, quelque soit son plan tordu, je te faisais confiance pour le protéger. Je pensais pouvoir t’avoir t’expliquer que Mac ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

\- Mais on parle de trahison ! S’exclama-t-elle.

\- Rien à faire ! Tu sortais déjà avec Mac, non ? A ce moment là ?

Il attendit qu’elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu aurais déjà du savoir que ce mec ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il est incapable de faire le moindre mal à quiconque gratuitement ! Il ne se bat que pour se défendre, et trouve toujours le moyen d’avoir une façon non létal de neutraliser ses adversaires !

Jack commença à faire les cents pas, de long en large, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Quatre ans qu’il était parti, et ils avaient déjà réussis à bousiller la tête de Mac.

Riley continuait de pleurer, car elle savait que si Jack ne lui avait rien reprocher, c’était parce qu’il ne savait pas. La distance qu’elle s’était imposée avec Mac devait aussi jouer son rôle dans toute cette histoire.

\- Il est où ? Finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Mac ? Dans l’une des salles de repos, lui répondit Jack.

\- Celle de cet étage, je m’étais dite que ça vous rassurerez, Dalton.

Riley n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de passer la porte en courant et de se diriger vers la salle de repos.

Elle avait des excuses à faire.

Quand elle arriva à la porte, et se figea devant la vue devant elle. Mac semblait…vide. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas d’humour, ses vêtement étaient froissés, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa peau blanche, malade, comme si toute la vie présente en lui avait été aspiré.

\- Non… C’est de ma faute…

Elle ne fit pas attention à l’agent en près de lui, et couru pour se jeter dans ses bras. Égoïstement, ça lui avait manqué, de se retrouver dans ses bras. Mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Il n’entoura pas ses propres bras autour d’elle, la serrant contre son coeur comme d’habitude.

Elle pensait avoir fait la chose à faire en s’éloignant, voulant leur donner, à Desi et lui, l’espace qui leur fallait. Mais c’était pire qu’elle l’aurait cru.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, Mac, si tu savais…

Elle continua de pleurer, ne faisant pas à attention au spectacle qu’elle donnait. Le plus important c’était que Mac revienne à lui, qu’il redevienne l’homme souriant et joyeux qui l’avait fait sorti de prison grâce à un trombone.

Elle s’éloigna, et emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains. Elle l’obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Mac, rien n’est de ta faute, tu entends ? Je te le promet. Leur mort n’est pas de ta faute. Leur manque de confiance n’est pas de ta faute. Ma distance non plus. Rien n’est de ta faute. Tout est de la notre. J’ai conçu Nemesis. Mason a fait le dispositif qui a tué Charlie. Le manque de confiance de Russ et de Desi est sur eux, et l’hésitation de Bozer et Matty aussi. La distance entre nous est ma faute.

Les larmes coulait de plus en plus vite de ses yeux, mais Mac semblait toujours absent. Alors Riley fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête pour faire réagir le jeune homme. Elle s’approcha jusqu’à ce que leur dont front soient collés l’un à l’autre, inspira un bon coup, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C’était rapide, et n’a pas durer plus quelques secondes. Mais le résultat était là. Mac, surprit, sortit de son état léthargique et regardait Riley choqué. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres, avant de sourire en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Mac réagit instinctivement, et enroula ses bras autour de la petite forme de la jeune fille. Il respira son odeur familière, laissant une fois de plus ses larmes couler.

\- Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- C’est pas grave, tant que tu es là, maintenant.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, avant que Riley ne se dégage, et ne lui prenne la main. Elle se leva et le tira avec elle. Elle l’emmena dans la Salle d’Opération, où tout le monde restait silencieux.

Jack était assis sur l’un des fauteuils, Mac s’assit sur celui près de lui, et Riley tenta de s’assoir sur l’accoudoir, mais Mac ne l’entendait pas de cette façon et tira sur sa main encore noué à la sienne pour la faire tomber sur ses genoux. Puis il lâcha sa main et l’entoura de ses bras, respirant encore une fois son odeur.

Jack sourit en voyant les joues rouges de Riley, qui avait quand même décidé de passer ses mains à travers ses boucles blondes dans un effort de le calmer. Il échangea un regard avec Matty et Bozer, qui souriaient aussi.

Ce n’était pas le moment, mais il ferait en sorte de les embarrasser au maximum après que tout soit réglé.

C’était ça à quoi servait un père après tout.

\- Bon, j’imagine que je m’adresse au nom de tous quand je dis que nous sommes désolés, Mac, commença Matty en s’approchant pour tapoter le genoux.

\- C’est vrai, on aurait su savoir que tu fais tout pour une raison, et avoir plus confiance en toi, ajouta Bozer.

Mac ne fit pas plus qu’un son d’acquiescement, les yeux toujours fermé contre les boucles brunes de Riley.

\- Mac, je voulais aussi m’excuser de t’avoir mentis, et de n’avoir pas fait assez confiance pour attendre de voir ce que tu aurais fait, reprit Russ de là où il était debout.

Il n’osait pas s’approcher plus avec Jack le fusillant du regard.

\- Et je suis désolée de m’être accrochée à quelque chose qui te rendait plus malheureux qu’autre chose. J’aurai du voir après la première fois qu’on ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour tenter quelque chose du niveau supérieur, s’excusa Desi.

Jack avait vraiment du leur remonter les bretelles pour qu’ils soient si prompt à s’excuser, surtout Russ et Desi qui ne demandaient _jamais_ pardon.

Mac finit par relever la tête, et leur offrit un petit sourire.

Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour qu’il ait de nouveau confiance en lui, et en eux, mais petits pas par petit pas, il y arriverait, surtout que maintenant qu’il était là. Jack en était certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ?


End file.
